Beyblade: SL Wars
by Naminebaby
Summary: Mr. D has decided to host a new profesional beyblade league! Filled with old and new teams! Lots of OC's, randomness, comedy, romance, drama, and action!
1. New Tournament?

Naminebaby: Yay finally ch 1 of my first fanfic is here! HAHAHAHA!

Haruka: Ahem…….glares

Naminebaby: I mean our fanfic! Anyways ch1 is short and kinda dumb but it does explain the basic part of the story. The fanfic is a lot better than this ch I promise!

Beyblade: SL Wars

Ch 1. New Tournament?

"Tyson!" Grandpa yelled. "Ya gotta get your tush outa bed and get it to school! Ya getting what I'm digin at homie?" Grandpa threw the covers off of Tyson.

"But I'm tired!" Tyson whined. " GET UP!" "WAH, holly crap!" Tyson fell off the bed.

"Fine! I'll go to school!" Tyson hurried and put on his clothes. Then started running to school. Tyson had been focused more on school since the BEGA incident two years ago.

They're hasn't been a world tournament since then. But the BBA is coming back slowly. And there have been rumors of a new professional league in the works, run by Mr. Dickenson. Tyson entered his classroom.

"Sorry I'm late teach!" he yelled. "It's about time Tyson" said Hilary. "Shut up!" Tyson said while taking his seat.

**After class at Tyson's house**

RING! RING! Went the phone. "Tyson you lazy bum, get the freaking phone!" yelled Grandpa Tyson and Grandpa were the only ones living and the dojo since Hiro had adopted Daichi and they decided to go around the world teaching kids about beyblading.

And the rest of G Revolutions(including my girls) had gone back to their own countries and teams. "Hello" Tyson said lazily into the phone/ "hello Tyson this is Mr. Dickenson." "OH hey Mr.D how's it goin?" " very well Tyson, the reason I called was to tell you that we are starting a new professional league, and are having a world tournament." Explained Mr. Dickenson.

"OH MY GOSH are you serious!?" "yes Tyson I will be announcing it at a press conference tomorrow." " This….is…..just….AWESOME! Have the other old teams decided to join?" "Yes, actually all of them."

"And we have asked a lot of new teams to join as well and they all agreed. Well Tyson I have to go so talk to you tomorrow." "ok later Mr. D" Tyson hung up. "YES THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

End Ch1

Naminebaby: Like I said before this ch is kinda crap……….the next ch is much better I promise you! In the next ch I will have to explain a lot cause this fic has a lot of OC's. So I will probably make a char list of them and post it in a bit. And give you all a link to my photo bucket account so you can see all the ones we drew!

Haruka: Hope you didn't think it was too much of crap! See you later!

Naminebaby: And please review!


	2. OC's list

Naminebaby: Ok so this story has a lot of OC's in it and it's hard to keep track of them all.

Haruka: So we made this list for you guys that has all our OC's on it that will explain their personalities and what teams they are on etc.

Naminebaby: I also have a photobucket album that has all the pics we drew of our chars. So please go see! s224./albums/dd306/Naminebaby/

Haruka: And everyone please be nice, we did this list because all of these char are important to the story and are extremely entertaining and we don't want you to miss a thing! Please treat this story and its characters like it was a new season of beyblade and what not. Because that's what we are going for. You don't necessarily have to read it to get the story but it would probably help.

Naminebaby: OH! And my first four girls are ones that I would have put in the original beyblade….cause you know I'm like that and all…..so theirs are longer because I wanted to explain what happened before this story. And I will eventually write a prequel about them…..but I'm just so lazy…..dies in a pool of blood.

Haruka: Anyways Ch 2 is coming s224./albums/dd306/Naminebaby/real soon! So watch for it!

OC's list

Naminebaby's OC's

Kim Granger: Tyson's cousin. Was sent to Japan from her home in San Diego to live with Tyson and Grandpa because she got involved with the wrong friends and got in a lot of trouble. So as punishment her dad sent her there. Her grandpa decided to let her travel with the bladebreakers cause he's such a nice guy. Throughout the 3 years they spent together she was always one to push her friends in the right direction. Especially in romantic relationships. She is very loud and sarcastic, but really is sweet and charming. Lives in San Diego with her dad and 6 brothers. Is 17 years old.

Molly Swan: Meets the bladebreakers in Las Vegas at the American tournament. Her younger brother won tickets to the American tournament and brought his family. Accidentally she wasn't looking and walked right into Kai on the street. After that they formed a unlikely friendship. Even though they both had mad crushes on each other. During the American tournament she was always cheering for the bladebreakers and Kai. At the end of the tournament, the bladebreakers asked her to join them and go to Russia for the world 

championship. When they were all separated during v force Kai and Molly talked all the time. When they were all finally together again, one night Kai was up training while everyone was sleeping, woke up and went outside to see what he was doing. And they just kind of sat, talked and looked at the stars. Kai had been debating for awhile to himself whether or not to ask molly out. Finally he just decided to ask. And of course she said yes. They went out together till Kai decided to leave the bladebreakers. He decided to break it off with her, because he didn't want his feelings for her to get in the way of beating Tyson. After that Kai thought he was stupid for breaking it off. And at the end of the Justice 5 tournament, seeing as they both still had strong feelings for each other, they got back together. And have been together since then! She is extremely sweet and kind. A very motherly type of girl and very soft spoken and understanding. Lives in Queens with her mom and younger brother. Is 17 years old.

Carmen Monroe: Meets the bladebreakers at the American tournament. Her dad was a sports reporter covering the event and had extra tickets. Carmen kind of fell on Max, because she was pushed by some jerks. Carmen was asked to join them at the world championship as well. Carmen and Max had crazy crushes on each other the whole series. And at the end of G revolution Max finally asked her out. She speaks her mind, and is pretty loud. Likes to be the center of attention. Lives in New Orleans with her mom and dad. Is 17 years old.

Aurora Tendo: Meets the bladebreakers at the American tournament. Her parents were asked to work at the stadium doing things like cleaning and setting up things. Her parents made her go along to work to give the family extra money. She was dancing on the street for money and fun(dancing is her passion) when they met her. She befriended everyone and was asked to join them also. In G revolution Miguel has a crush on her and asks her out. She said yes. Quiet and calm, can be kind of a loner. She knows what she wants to do with her life. Lives in Brooklyn with her mom and dad. Is 17 years old.

Ross Granger: Kim's dad, Grandpa's son. 47 years old.

Terry Granger: Kim's oldest brother. Married with two kids. 25 years old.

Alex Granger: Kim's brother, owns a car repair shop. 21 years old.

Shane Granger: Kim's brother in college. 20 years old.

Louis Granger: Kim's brother also in college. 19 years old.

Justin Granger: Kim's brother, Nick's twin. 14 years old.

Nick Granger: Kim's brother, Justin's twin. 14 years old.

Katia Swan: Molly's mom. A former super model. 35 years old.

Spiro Swan: Molly's younger brother. 13 years old.

Lilliana Monroe: Carmen's mom. 39 years old.

Taran: Monroe: Carmen's dad. 40 years old.

George Tendo: Aurora's dad. 41 years old.

Tia Tendo: Aurora's mom. 40 years old.

Mariposa

The first all girl team!

Nebula Berry: A sweet, lovable kind of ditzy girl. She doesn't like confrontation, and loves to have fun. She is a fierce beyblader despite her the way she looks. Lives in Paris. 15 years old. Bitbeast is Panthera a panther.

Teal Ogden: A very loud girl who likes to take charge and order people around. Has a problem trusting men. Teal is the twin of topaz. Lives in London. 16 years old. Bitbeast is Pardinus an Iberian lynx.

Topaz Ogden: A generally quiet and calm person. Is very smart but a real klutz. Hates being ordered around by her twin Teal. Lives in London. 16 years old. Bitbeast is Rufus a red wolf.

Jupiter Morito: A really smart kind girl. Loves computer and school. A little bit of a know it all. Lives in Rome. 16 years old. Bitbeast is Baiji a dolphin.

Honey Azlo: Coach of Mariposa. A former professional dancer. Believes that being sweet and supportive of her girls will help them win. Lives in London. 21 years old.

All That

A team with a mysterious past.

Carson Sparks: A quiet guy that likes to keep to himself. Kind of a bad boy. Has an issue with authority and gets into a lot of fights. The leader of All That. But loves to cook. Lives in LA. 19 years old. Bitbeast is Aguilla parda a hawk.

Peggy Republic: A fun and playful girl. Can come off as rude. Hides what she really feels. Had a rough childhood. Lives in LA. 17 years old. Bitbeast is Arinonyx a cheetah.

Storm Twilley: A sweet and quiet boy. Is everyone's go to guy for comfort and support. Lives in LA. 18 years old. Bitbeast is Boomer a kangaroo.

Salem Rebel: A loud and obnoxious guy. Really friendly and flirtatious. Tries to always have fun. Lives in LA. 19 years old. Bitbeast is Ferox a fossa.

Daray Razi

A dark and strange team.

Lola Yule: A beautiful and harsh girl. Likes to push peoples buttons. Loves to sing and play guitar. Is a very bright girl but is hiding something. Lives in Edinburgh. 17 years old. Bitbeast is Morpho a blue morpho butterfly.

Kovu Yule: The unwilling leader of Daray Razi. Is generally a fun loving and nice guy but is forced to be serious. Lives in Edinburgh. 18 years old. Bitbeast is Snow a white fox.

Tsunami

A very unknown team.

Rory Reagon: A calm guy. Doesn't really talk a lot except to his brothers. Lives in Mexico City. 17 years old. Bitbeast is Ursus a grizzly bear.

Coran Flurer: A smart quiet guy. But likes to tease his brothers. Lives in Toulouse. 17 years old. Bitbeast is Faela a bobcat.

Noelle Blue: A new DJ. Likes to be loud and crazy. Loves to ask people random and stupid questions. But really isn't as crazy as she seems. Lives in NYC.

Katie: is one of my Kingdom Hearts characters, has no last name and is kind of a mystery for that reasonIs the calmer and less crazy of the two DJ's. lives………..?

ED: Honey's pet. Is really lazy and likes to eat junk food and play video games all day.

Shingu: Nebula's pet. Is really sweet and soft spoken.

Cinnamon: Ryo's pet. Is spicy like her name. Has an attitude. Doesn't like being told what to do. Likes to hiss and purr.

Archie: Lola's pet. Is extremely understanding and kind. Sometimes makes crooning sounds like a bird.

Olympia:…………………NO SPOILER FOR YOU!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Candra:……………….STILL NO SPOILERS!!

Zera Yule: Lola and Kovu's mom. Mysterious.

Haruka's OC's

Paralyzers

A new team, come to prove themselves.

Ryo Barton: Leader of the Paralyzers. Confident in himself as a beyblader. Lives in New York City. 18 years old. Bitbeast Chemiran the Chimera.

Xulea Angelos: Quiet, and calm minded. Only talks when necessary. Lives in New York City. 16 years old. Bitbeast Dugongidae the Dugong.

Kavit Pagan: Not very outgoing. Sticks up for his friends. Lives in New York City. 17 years old. Bitbeast Esmon the Stoat.

Lyla Dowell: Very loud, outgoing. Not afraid to speak her mind. Lives in New York City. 14 years old. Bitbeast Mangus the Mongoose.

Shiro Kuro 

Rival team with the White Tigers.

Tenai Yin: Leader of Shiro Kuro. A strong beyblader. Is dating Ray from the White Tigers. Lives in Beijing. 16 years old. Bitbeast Lazol the Snow Leopard.

Rolei Berry: Really cute, but has an attitude. Hates being told he's cute all the time. An amazing beyblader. Lives in Beijing. 12 years old. Bitbeast Graylo the Gray Wolf.

Tate Conn: Full of energy. Outspoken. Lives in Beijing. 15 years old. Bitbeast Seyli the Seal.

Aaron Faal: Doesn't take no for an answer (stubborn). He's tough and gets into fights a lot. Lives in Beijing. 18 years old. Bitbeast Raiga the Rhino.

Daray Razi

Kovu and Lola's cousins.

Akihiro Yule: In your face kind of girl. Speak her mind. is the sister of Satoru. Lives in Edinburgh. 17 years old. Bitbeast Extrava the Peacock.

Satoru Yule: Quiet. Isn't a serious beyblader. Lives in Edinburgh. 19 years old. Bitbeast Basilisk.

Tsunami

Maiyuran Nasser: Likes girls A LOT. Extremely flirtation, and full of energy. Lives in Italy. 17 years old. Bitbeast Tigre the Tiger.

Nikolai Hayman: Serious type. hates it when Maiyuran bugs him. Likes hats. Lives in Quebec. 17 years old. Bitbeast Engal the Eagle.

Kaze: heheh BWAHAHAH! NO SPOILERS!!

Joshua: NOPE! No spoilers

Moyashi's OC's

Street Bladers

Youngest beyblade team.

Emma Wheats: The hyper one, and leader of the Street Bladers. Lives in Africa. 14 years old. Bitbeast Giri the Giraffe.

Mame Sakura: The quiet one. Really good at beybladeing, one of the best on the team. Lives in Antartica. 14 years old. Bitbeast Polar the Polar Bear.

Rico Kero: Very serious. Not a people person. Lives in Ireland. 15 years old. Bitbeast Bunny the Rabbit.

Violet Kero: Loud and obnoxious. Likes fruit (random!). Lives in Ireland. 14 years old. Bitbeast Azul the Blue Bird.


	3. ch2:We are so dramatic

Haruka: ch 2 is here! runs around in circles

Naminebaby: yep. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Haruka: you are scaring me.

Nebula: me too…..

Naminebaby: what the……..when did you get here!

Daichi: I'm here too!

Haruka: anyway here is ch.

Beyblade:SL Wars

Ch 2: We are so dramatic

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the first meeting of the BBA's professional league!" announced DJ Jazzman. "We'll get to meet all the new and old teams and two new DJ's who will be working with me!" The crowd cheered. "Ok everybody let's meet the teams."

"To start off we'll introduce all the old teams coming back! All of the teams please come up! Ok, first we have our current champs from G Revolutions Tyson and Daichi!" Tyson and Daichi waved frantically "Stop being such a spaz Tyson" Hilary smacked him on the head.

"Ow jerk." Tyson mumbled. "Anyways we also have the Allstarz, White Tiger X, Blitzkrieg boys, Battalion, F Dynasty, Saint Shields, Justice 5, Majestics! And the new teams! Daray Razi, Mariposa, Paralyzers, All That, Street Bladers, Shiro Kuro, and 

Tsunami.

The crowd cheered more. "Anyways for a little bit then we will meet the new DJ's.

**A few mins later**

All the old teams were catching up, talking about random things. "So Ray, when will we meet the new girlfriend?" Hilary asked. "Um well…..there she is" Ray pointed. "Hey Tenai get over here please!"

She walked over with her team. "Hey, whats up?" Tenai asked suspiciously. Then everyone attacked her, asking her random questions. Then suddenly they heard two girls screaming at each other.

Everyone looked up. "Whats going on?" asked Tyson. "Let's go see" said Daichi. They all went to go see the commotion. "I didn't do it on purpose!" yelled one girl with brown hair and tan skin. "Oh whatever!" yelled the one with blue-green hair. "What is going on?" Kim asked some random person watching. He turned to look at them.

"Well apparently Peggy, the one with brown hair spilled some drink or something on Teal. Then Teal started yelling at her, then Peggy started yelling at her. Starting all of this stupid mess."

"Wow that's really stupid" Kim said, they all sweatdropped. "Peggy, stop" said Peggy's teammate Carson, putting his hand on her shoulder. "B..But, fine" Peggy gave up. "He's right Teal please stop!" Teals teammate Nebula begged cutely.

"FINE!" Teal yelled. Each team walked in a different direction. Teals team, Mariposa, walked towards G Revolutions and the other teams watching. "Sorry about that" Nebula said to them. Daichi's heart started racing and he blushed a deep red.

"It's alri-" Max got cut off as Daichi pushed him out of the way. "Hey I'm Daichi, 

and you are?" Nebula looked back and forth between him and Max. "Oh, I'm Nebula. And this is Jupiter."

She pointed to her black haired teammate. Jupiter smiled and waved. "And the twins are Teal, the one who started the fight, and Topaz." Nebula explained. " Wait aren't you guys the first all girl beyblade team?" Tenai asked.

"Yes we are" Topaz answered. "And sorry about my sister." Teal glared at Topaz and started to walk away. "ooooo, twins" Michael said pervertedly. Teal stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me….I know that me and my sister are gorgeous but……" Teal punched Michael in the nose. "That gives you no right to be a pervert!" She yelled and walked away. "Yeah she is a little hot headed" Jupiter sweatdropped. " I am not!" Teal snapped.

"Anyway" Hilary started. "So, these are the world champions" came a girl's voice. Everyone turned around to see four people. Two girls and two boys. One of the girls spoke.

"They don't look so tough…then again nobody here does" the pink haired one said. "And you are?" Carmen asked, arms folded. "I'm Lola, this is my brother Kovu and my cousins Akihiro and Satoru. We are the team Daray Razi."

"So you guys are the new team everyone has been buzzing about." Hiro said suddenly appearing. "GAH!" Practically everyone yelled and jumped. "Hiro what the hell, when did you get here!? Tyson yelled.

"That's beside the point Tyson. This team is supposed t be the next big thing in beyblading. Actually all of these new teams are supposed to be really good." Hiro explained. "Yeah whatever, you all just watch!" Tyson shouted putting his hands on his hips, head high.

"These new teams will be running away when we are through with them! All of the older teams will kick the crap out of em!" "YEAH!" All the old teams yelled. "I highly doubt that" Lola said glaring.

They started walking away. Akihiro stuck her tongue out and pulled down her left eye "meh!" "Yeah she's right! How do you know you can beat us. You know nothing about us!"

"Any of us." Teal snapped. "Exactly, any of us could beat you any day" The guy who explained about the fight, Ryo, fired. "Uh-huh" Tenai agreed, her team walking over to where Ryo and Teals teams were standing.

All of the other new teams walked over to join them, glaring. "Yeah you just wait" said Maiyuran from team Tsunami. "Children, children…calm down…." said a calm girls voice. They all turned to the right to see a girl lazily sitting in a chair, legs crossed looking at her finger nails.

She looked up at them with large bright orange eyes. Tucking back some of her below the butt brown hair behind her right ear. "Tsk tsk, stop talking about what you are going to do and do it." She said standing up.

"You are very right" said another girl coming to stand next to her. Looking at them, flipping back her shoulder length jet black hair. "Ok, who the hell are you?" Tyson asked. "I'm Noelle and this is Katie" said the black haired girl.

"We are the two new DJ's ." Katie said. "you all just be ready to prove yourselves. Tournament starts in a week." Katie said starting to walk away.

"Like she said be ready" Teal glared. "Lets go you guys" Tenai said. All the new teams went their separate ways. "Good job Tyson you just put 7 teams against all of us" 

Tala complained.

End CH 2

Daichi: and that was Ch 2!

Naminebaby: hey that's my line! attacks

Daichi: Don't hurt me!

Haruka: oooooo a fight! goes and grabs popcorn

Nebula: please review!


	4. Asking Questions

Haruka: Chapter 3! *sings badly

Naminebaby: Shut up! Ok so I haven't updated in like forever...........and I wish I had a good excuse but the only one I have is my laziness. I've actually had this ch written for a long time and have had no drive to type it. But I finally did it hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Haruka: yeah you suck

Naminebaby: anyway this Ch is full of extreme amounts of randomness, craziness, screaming and running around insanely in circles.

Haruka: YAY!

Naminebaby: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. If I did I would keep them in my closet or in my basement……Kai would go under my bed.

Haruka: enjoy!

Ch 3 Training

"Do you guys ever train?" Hilary screamed at Tyson and Daichi. Who were sitting on the floor watching TV and eating insane amount of junk food. "Ummmmm….no" Tyson said bluntly. "You guys are impossible!"

"Hilary is right you know, we don't know what these teams may have up their sleeves. And we should not take any chances. All of the of the other teams are training like crazy. That's where Molly, Aurora, and Carmen are. They are helping the Blitzkrieg Boys, Battalion, and the All Starz train." Kim explained. "calm down guys, we will be fine…..ooooo CHOCOLATE!" Daichi yelled.

Daichi said distracted. "Well while you two act like pigs me, Kenny and Kim are going to go see if we can watch some teams train. C'mon guys" Hilary said walking away pulling chief with her. "Tyson, Daichi! Get out of this house and go do something!"

"Right now!" grandpa yelled, swinging around his wooden sword. "Gyahhh ok ok!" Tyson and Daichi yelled running away. "Glad you decided to join us" said Hilary smiling.

"Shut up Hilary!" they yelled. "Most of them are probably at their hotels in Tokyo, so we will need to take a cab." Chief interrupted.

In Tokyo

"Hmmm pretty nice hotel….why can't we stay here!?!" Tyson complained. "Because we live so close to the stadium that it would be unfair to make the BBA pay for our rooms." Chief explained. "Whatever!" said Tyson.

Suddenly they heard sound of beyblades being launched. "Go Panthera!" yelled a sweet girls voice. "Let's go see who it is!" yelled Daichi.

They all scurried over to see. They saw the girls of Mariposa training in the training room of the hotel. "It's Nebula….."Daichi drooled. "You scare me" Tyson sweatdropped.

"C'mon Panthera!" Nebula screamed. Panthera went straight towards the wall, destroying it completely. "Whoopsy" nebula said cutely. "Oh crap"said their coach Honey.

"What just happened?"Said Hilary. "…….she destroyed the freaking wall!!!!" Tyson freaked. "And this is why you must TRAIN!"Yelled Kim.

"Good going Neb" said Jupiter shaking her head. "B…but I didn't mean to." She started to cry. "Let's go before more people notice." Said topaz. "Good idea, run away!" yelled teal.

The next day

"Ok everyone Katie and Noelle here getting ready to interview all the teams while they train." Said Katie to a camera. "so lets go!" Noelle said. "Ok our first team will be the one everyone is buzzing about, Daray Razi."

They walked up to the team. "so Lola, you are a singer, no?" Katie said. "yes I am" Lola answered. "do you thin that you will be like another Ming-Ming or what?"

Noelle asked. "oh hell no! I'm not nearly that annoying!" "just keep tellin yourself that" Lola's brother Kovu laughed. Lola glared.

"anyway moving on" said Katie. "Ok I'm going to mess with the paralyzers." Noelle smiled. "Ryo, oh Ryo!" "huh what?" he raised and eyebrow.

"I have an Important question to ask you. Ryo, what, do you think, of my hair?" Noelle patted her hair. Ryo started at her. "its fine I guess."

Ryo sweatdropped. "Only fine! My hair is gorgeous!" Noelle exclaimed. "I'm gonna go now" Ryo ran away.

"...........what kind of question was that?" Katie stared at Noelle. "......i don't know!" Noelle said happily and skipped over to the next team. "freak..." Katie mumbled.

"anyway the next team will be the StreetBladers" Katie exclaimed. "so Ema how is training going?" Noelle practically screamed at Ema. "um........pretty good" Ema stuttered scared for her life. "good good...anyway moving on!" Noelle skipped away.

"Nebula!" Noelle went over to her. "yes?" Nebula turned around to face Noelle. "so your that cute and adorable plus you are a fierce beyblader?" Katie asked. "well yeah I guess" Nebula blushed slightly.

"thats so unfair!" Noelle yelled. "I'm sorry!" Nebula said starting to tear up. "Ok lets go before we get fired" Katie dragged Noelle over to Shiro Kuro.

"so Tenai" Katie started. She duct tapped Noelle's mouth. "yeah?" Tenai answered. "so is Ray a good kisser?" Katie poked Tenai.

Tenai blushed Feverishly. "um..um...well...gotta go!" Tenai scurried off to hide. Noelle ripped the tape off of her mouth. "and I'm the..OW! Bad one!"

Katie stuck her tongue out at her. Next was All That. "hey Carson!" Katie approached him. "what the hell do you want?" He glared at her.

"are you always this pleasant?" Katie asked sarcastically. "yes" Carson stated bluntly. "great.....anyways do you always wear that hat?" Katie tried to touch his hat.

Carson slapped her hand away. "ouch!" Katie yelped in fake pain. "Ok we should be moving on now before he hurts you." Noelle said.

Noelle and Katie moved on to Tsunami. "so Nicolai there are so many pretty girls here. Do you like any of them in particular?" Noelle asked. "What kinda-" Nicolai was interrupted by his teammate Maiyuran. Maiyuran put his arm around Nicolais shoulders.

"well of course he does! There are so many! I mean there's Aurora, Carmen, Molly who is like totally cute, Kim who is so hot, Peggy who has an attitude problem but is like so smokin, then the twins and who doesn't like twins I mean theres two gorgeous girls that looks exactly the same, Nebula who's like the cutest thing ever and-" Maiyuran went on and on for about 5 minutes talking as fast as humanly possible. Nicolai stared at him. "will you please SHUT UP!" He fumed.

"and get your damn arm off me!" Nicolai threw Maiyurans arm. "aw Nicolai don't be like that" Maiyuran said as Nicolai started walking away. Maiyuran was trying to act cute and innocent. "Maiyuran stop trying to act like a dork and get your ass over here!"

Coran yelled at him. "Damn" Maiyuran said under his breath. "coming! Later ladies!" Maiyuran walked toward his team. " well that was interesting" Katie stated.

"anyway.....lets go and ask the current champs some questions." Noelle said to the camera. "Hey Tyson" Katie and Noelle walked over to him. "oh hey" Tyson answered. "so Tyson how do you plan to defend your title?" Katie asked.

"well I just plan on giving a 1,000%. its worked for me in the past." Tyson answered hopefully. "what about me!" Daichi yelled. He and Tyson were fighting over the camera.

"Tyson its my turn!" Daichi pushed Tyson. Tyson pushed back. "Ok lets leave them to kill each other." Noelle said to the camera. They walked over to the blitzkrieg boys.

"so Tala" Noelle waited for a response.".....TAlA!" "WHAT!?!" Tala turned to glare at Noelle "calm down, I just wanted to ask you some questions" Noelle glared back.

"fine but hurry I've got training to do." Tala folded his arms. "Ok, well-" Noelle stared at the producers who were mouthing things to her. "but thats so stupid" she yelled at them. "can you hurry" Tala started at her. "Ok fine, I'll ask that stupid questions."

"Tala....is that your real hair color?" Noelle said rolling her eyes. "yes......and what kind of question is that!" Tala yelled. "it was their idea! All of these stupid questions are their idea!" Noelle pointed at her producers.

They stood there for about 5 minutes yelling at each other. "will you two.......shut the hell up!" Kai yelled at them. "you're acting like an old married couple, damn........" Kai walked off.

"we do not!" they both yelled after him. They both glanced at each other. Then quickly turning their backs on each other folding their arms, blushing. "I'm gonna go" Noelle said walking away quickly.

5 minutes later

"Ok now that Noelle has stopped pouting lets move on shall we" Katie said into the camera. "lets go see what the AllStarz are up to." Katie said dragging Noelle over to where they were. "hey Maxie!"

max turned around "oh hey guys" Max smiled. "whats wrong with her?" Max pointed to Noelle who was sitting on the ground arms folded. "she is just being stupid" Katie stated. "anyway, Max I've heard that your favorite food is mustard.?"

"and if so, why?" "well yeah it is. Why.....i have no idea hehehehe" Max said smiling. "wow that was pointless" Noelle sweatdropped. "lets go" Katie dragged Noelle away again.

"Ray! So we talked to Tenai earlier and we asked her if you were a good kisser. She didn't respond, so you must be pretty bad." Noelle told Ray. "what!?!" Ray blushed.

"so what do you have to say to that?" Katie asked. "well I.....uh....um......we haven't exactly kissed yet..........." Ray put his two index fingers together. "you have been going out for two months and you haven't kissed yet?"

Noelle said. Both her and Katie sweatdropped. "thats pathetic...." they both said at the same time. "moving on" Katie and Noelle walked away. They walked towards F Dynasty.

"so Raul and Julia, you guys didn't do so well in the last tournament. How do you plan on doing better this time?" Katie asked. "well we've trained a lot, and we plan to just try our best." Julia answered.

"wow that is so......boring" Noelle said. Katie was pretending to be asleep. Next was Justice 5 . "so Brooklyn, you lost pretty bad to Kai last time are you thinking of revenge?"

Noelle asked. "well yeah kinda. I'm fine with losing now though." Brooklyn answered. "thats too bad..." Katie said.

"lets go" Noelle said. They moved on to the Majestics. "so Johnny, Robert, your team got kicked out of the World championships last time, do you hold a grudge against Batalion?" Katie asked. "well not reall-" Robert got interrupted.

"Hell yeah we do!" Johnny fumed. "calm down, psycho....." Katie stared at him. "Ok we'll leave you to fume" Noelle said, bored. "lets go see what Battalion is up to." Katie said to the camera.

"so Miguel, do you guys have any special tricks up your sleeves this time?" Noelle asked. "oh no we're done with that." Miguel said seriously. "oh I see........thats really boring." Katie said.

Miguel sweatdropped. "its not supposed to be entertaining." Miguel said back. " Ok you bore me, lets go Noelle" Katie drug Noelle towards the last team the Saint Shields. "Ozuma!"

"you guys are pretty unknown to the beyblade world. How do you plan on getting people to notice you?" Noelle asked. "we'll manage" Ozuma said calmly. "Ok then."

"now we've seen all the teams competing in this years world Tournament. What do you think of them Noelle?" "i think that the older teams will have their work cut out for them in the first round. So we'll see you all in one week in Tokyo for the first round! Hope to see you there!"

End Ch 3

Naminebaby: well like I said the end is crap

Haruka: oh I don't think its that bad

Naminebaby: yes it is! *goes and hides in emo corner

Haruka: ….....anyway please review! And I'll make her actually write the story!


End file.
